<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embarrassed Cora by Dragonposeidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760465">Embarrassed Cora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon'>Dragonposeidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story idea Once upon a time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Cora is at her heart and trying to reconnect with Regina by living in her home is creating fun situations while trying to learn modern world technology causing comic events with her magic, if it weren't for that it wouldn't be too much. bad for Regina but as she tries to have a romantic relationship with Emma, her mother keeps accidentally cutting them off and decides to show her daughter how she loves her by giving her advice on her sex life even when Henry is in the area or they are in public</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story idea Once upon a time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt once upon a time fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embarrassed Cora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've seen a lot, really a lot of history with Snow accidentally falling once or more on Regina and Emma who are only kissing or sometimes having downright wild sex</p><p>It gave me a funny idea, what if we replace Snow with Cora?</p><p>The idea would be that the canon of Once upon a time changes in the middle of season 2, Rumple survives but without Cora dying, she finds her heart and improves her mother-daughter relationship with Regina by living with her</p><p>Bonus points if there is in the story Cora having difficulty with modern things and Regina trying to teach her leading to crazy and funny events</p><p>There are no Greg, Tamara and Neverland. Emma and Regina are either in a relationship or in the process of becoming so much to Henry's delight</p><p>So the main story would just be Cora continuing to accidentally bump into Emma and Regina trying to show their love for each other</p><p>Regina becoming extremely embarrassed and Cora trying too hard to show her daughter that she has changed and want her happiness, congratulating her, mentioning stuff to Emma and wanting to give advice on their love and sex life</p><p>It would also be nice, but not mandatory, for Cora to find herself in love with a woman as well</p><p>a one-shot is probably doable but I really think a story with several chapters would be better</p><p>It's up to you to do whatever you want with this idea, I hope to see some stories inspired by this</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>